


Семь утра

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Юра Плисецкий — переводчик, Жан-Жак Леруа — инвестор, который собирается создать совместное предприятие с российском партнером. То, что им пришлось поработать вместе, совсем не удивительно и вряд ли к чему-то приведет.





	Семь утра

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ для команды WTF Yuri on Ice 2018.

Юра не сразу понял, от чего проснулся. В маленькой студии было темно. Серо-белым пятном поблескивал в углу холодильник. Прихожая терялась во мгле. Дурной сон или какие-нибудь звуки с улицы — успел подумать он, прежде чем телефон завибрировал вновь. Вот же зараза. Он нащупал мобильный, который ужужжал под подушку, и, прищурив один глаз, посмотрел на экран. Мила. Хотелось сбросить, но ему вдруг стало тревожно. Они не были близкими друзьями, но если что-то произошло, Мила вполне могла позвонить ему — она знала, что он почти никогда не пьет посреди недели и редко ввязывается в сомнительные авантюры, а значит наверняка способен ночью сорваться и ехать ее выручать. Куда бы она ни влипла.

— Алло, — сказал он в трубку. Откашлялся и сказал еще раз. — Алло? Мила?  
— Юр, привет, — отозвалась Мила. Судя по голосу, с ней все было в полном порядке. — Прости, что так рано.  
— Рано? — возмутился Юра. — Еще ночь!  
— Вообще-то, семь утра.

Юра промолчал. Ну да, осень, светает поздно. Но он много раз просил не звонить ему раньше девяти. Потому что он, скорее всего, работал допоздна и спит. В крайнем случае, напиши сообщение. Мила слушала и кивала головой. Очевидно, в одно ухо влетало, а в другое вылетало.

— Слушай, — сказала Мила, не дождавшись ответа. — Как у тебя с деньгами?  
— За мой счет ты не поешь, — отрезал Юра.  
— Да ну, отстань. Тот период уже давно позади. И потом, для этого существует Тиндер. Просто у меня тут есть один заказ. Устный. Платят хорошо, не обидишься.  
— Сколько? — деловито осведомился Юра. Мила озвучила сумму, и он закусил губу. Комп бы смог в ремонт отдать. Ну, помимо прочих ништяков, типа еды. — Это когда?  
— Сегодня.  
— Охуела?   
— Я просила же мне не хамить.  
— Извини. Но сегодня я не готов. У меня письменных куча висит.  
— Жа-алко, — протянула Мила. — Там мужик из Канады. Билингв, но говорить хочет по-французски. А партнер вообще только по-русски может. Ладно, я Крису предложу. Хотя сам помнишь, как у него с русским. Ну давай. Прости, что разбудила.  
— Подожди, подожди, — сказал Юра.  
— Плисецкий, я не буду с тобой торговаться. Сумма и так большая.  
— Да подожди ты. — Юра протер глаза и сел на кровати. — Чего он хочет, этот мужик?

Мужик — по имени Жан-Жак Леруа — хотел встретиться с бизнесменом Яковом Фельцманом, владельцем фирмы, которая занималась производством спортивного инвентаря. Со спортивным инвентарем Юра отродясь не работал, но что тут сложного — мяч, клюшка, ракетка. Разве что материалы. А так, наверное, больше про финансы будут говорить — сколько вложили да сколько выручка, это несложно, тут главное не напутать с цифрами.

— Он вроде как хочет инвестировать, — подтвердила Мила. — Или совместное предприятие в Канаде, я хз. Но, в общем, да, про деньги будет речь. Он собирался своего переводчика привезти, но что-то не сложилось, в общем, он очень извиняется за шорт-ноутис, готов переплатить, бла-бла-бла. Бери, не пожалеешь. Ты его фотки в интернете глянь.  
— Угу, — пробормотал Юра. Мила знала его секрет — вышло случайно, как-то вечером столкнулись в центре, он был с парнем и нетрезв, вел себя неосторожно. Сам виноват. Но Мила, кажется, никому не разболтала.

Они договорились о времени и месте — Леруа почему-то хотел, чтобы он приехал в отель, — и Юра потянулся за ноутом. Открыл крышку — экран запестрел полосками. И батарейку надо менять. В общем, деньги точно не помешают. Он набрал в строку поиска «Жан-Жак Леруа», завис курсором над вкладкой «Картинки», но сдержался и открыл сперва Википедию. Впрочем, фотография там тоже была. Черноволосый, немного смуглый, достаточно молодой мужчина в костюме классического кроя показывал в камеру ровные белые зубы. Голливудская улыбка. Что ж, для бизнесмена, наверное, полезно. Юра пробежался глазами по статье. Бывший спортсмен, инвестор, благотворительность, брат и сестра — ого, сестра фигуристка, вице-чемпионка Канады, — в молодости записал альбом и создал линию одежды, аж скулы сводит от успешности. Помолвлен с Изабеллой Янг. Ну, хотя бы этот вопрос разрешился. Юра закрыл ноутбук и заставил себя сползти с кровати. Включил свет и отправился в душ. В отеле надо быть через три часа, а еще хорошо бы узнать, из чего делают мячи и клюшки, да и финансы повторить на всякий. Все-таки не каждый день удается поработать с французским.

*** 

Канадец опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут. Юра читал в телефоне про клюшки. Ему казалось, что он ничего не запоминает. В лобби отеля было жарко. Измучившись, он наконец расстегнул пуговицу, потянул с плеч пиджак — и именно в этот момент перед ним, чуть расставив ноги, встал незнакомец в синем костюме. Юра поднял взгляд от длинных ног до широких плечей. Костюм был чрезвычайно насыщенного оттенка, как будто после цветокоррекции. 

— Юрий! — сказал костюм, и Юра наконец посмотрел ему в лицо. Фотография в Википедии не отдавала ему должное. Надо было все-таки взглянуть на картинки, как советовала Мила, чтобы быть готовым. Если бы Юра увидел его в кино, то просто плюнул и называл бы неинтересным и смазливым. Но вблизи он сразу же заметил и более человеческие детали — кривоватую ухмылку, сеточку морщин в уголках глаз. Да и глаза какие-то неопределенные, серые. Юра поднялся на ноги и протянул руку.  
— Доброе утро, господин Леруа. Юрий Плисецкий, переводчик.

Леруа пожал его руку ладонью едва ли не в два раза больше его собственной. Рукопожатие у него было приятным — не слабым и не слишком твердым. Типичным канадским. Юра невольно усмехнулся. С канадцами он почти не работал, но рукопожатие представлял себе именно так.

— Вас что-то рассмешило? — спросил Леруа. И все-то ты замечаешь.  
— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Это я попытался улыбнуться. Не очень вышло, да?

Проклятая привычка — он всегда либо грубил, либо несмешно шутил, когда ему становилось неловко. Но Леруа засмеялся — коротко и низко. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок, и Юра невольно поежился.

— Не снимайте пиджак, — бросил Леруа. — На улице не слишком жарко.

Юра, который так и стоял в пиджаке, с одной стороны спущенном до локтя, поспешно подтянул его обратно. Леруа, не дожидаясь, направился к выходу. Надменный ублюдок. Красавчики все такие. И как его терпит эта Изабелла?

***

— В основном меня интересуют коньки. — Леруа вдруг заговорил ему в затылок, и Юра поспешно повернулся вполоборота. — Моя сестра в прошлом сезоне каталась в коньках фирмы Фельцмана. Разумеется, коньками дело не ограничится. Я собираюсь предложить партнерство в Канаде, естественно, под другим, совместным брендом. Это чтобы вы знали, о чем мы будем говорить.  
— Да, — сказал Юра. — Спасибо.

Про коньки он не читал, хотя мог бы догадаться, раз сестра фигуристка. Дыхание Леруа щекотало его шею, когда он говорил. От него пахло каким-то терпким парфюмом. 

— У вас парижский акцент, — заметил Леруа. А у тебя какой, блядь, угадай с трех раз.  
— Нас так учили в университете, — ответил Юра. — Я непонятно говорю?  
— Понятно. Это был комплимент. Вы, наверное, хорошо учились?

Юра, который закончил универ с красным дипломом, буркнул:

— Нормально.  
— А я в молодости больше занимался спортом. Собственно, фигурным катанием. В итоге как-то не сложилось. Университет все-таки закончил, но, прямо скажем, не блистал.

Про фигурное катание Юра в Википедии пропустил — или там оно даже не упоминалось, просто спортсмен и все. Он думал, скорее, на хоккей, потому, наверное, и про клюшки полез читать в первую очередь. Леруа смотрел в окно, и Юра перевел взгляд на водителя. Водитель, как робот, вперился в дорожное полотно. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Можно поговорить про погоду. Или можно вообще не говорить. В конце концов, он не обязан.

— Я прочел, что ваша сестра вице-чемпионка Канады, — сказал он. — Довольно круто.  
— У нее еще все впереди, — ответил Леруа. — Ей всего шестнадцать. Надеюсь, ее карьера сложится, в отличие от моей.  
— В коньках Фельцмана.  
— В коньках Фельцмана. — Леруа снова повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, и снова эта улыбка пустила под кожу неясную дрожь. Юра бегло улыбнулся в ответ и выпрямился на сиденье, доставая из кармана телефон. Он еще успеет почитать, из чего делают коньки.

***

Фельцман на улыбки Леруа не реагировал. Солнце, которое все-таки пропустили наконец тучи, било через расшторенное окно прямо ему в лысину, и Юра старался на эту лысину не смотреть, потому что выглядело слишком забавно. Фельцман глядел подчеркнуто сурово, периодически кивал, от чего его чуть отвисшие щеки смешно вздрагивали, и один за другим переворачивал листы бумаги. Леруа пел про то, как охуительно развивать бизнес в Канаде. Юра переводил, и пока все шло гладко, тем более что Леруа выдал ему экземпляр своей презентации. Приятно — не каждый догадается.

Дверь открылась, и только после этого раздался стук. Леруа замолчал и повернулся туда, растягивая губы в дежурной улыбке. В проем просунулась то ли очень светлая, то ли полностью седая голова.

— Виктор, — ожил Фельцман. — Заходите. Вы опоздали.   
— Пробки, мой дорогой Яков Николаевич, пробки. — Виктор, уже не стесняясь, распахнул дверь и вошел в кабинет. Юра перевел. В конце концов, это Леруа его нанял.  
— Ты помнишь господина Леруа, Виктор, — сказал Фельцман.

Леруа встал — Юра по зрелом размышлении остался сидеть. 

— Очень рад. — Виктор протянул руку в полупоклоне, и челка упала ему на лицо. — Очень рад видеть вас снова. Как поживает ваша невеста? Как сестра?

А Фельцман даже как добрались не спросил. Юра повторил слова Никифорова по-французски и зачем-то поставил вперед сестру. Дурак, и не думай об этом. Леруа отделался традиционными заверениями. Виктор сел напротив них рядом с Фельцманом, достал из портфеля кипу бумаг и перестал улыбаться. 

Как Юра и ожидал, разговор очень быстро перекинулся на цифры — Никифоров, по всей видимости, отвечал за финансы. Сколько магазинов мы можем открыть, какова стоимость аренды, что насчет продвижения. Юра строчил в блокноте, по большей части не поднимая головы. В горле давно пересохло. Ребро среднего пальца окрасилось черным от ручки. В какой-то момент он понял, что забыл слова Леруа, а записал какую-то ересь; ему пришлось просить повторить, и хотя в этом не было ничего особенного — чай не министров переводишь, — все равно стало мучительно неловко, как и всякий раз, когда что-то получалось не идеально. Черт, надо избавляться от этого перфекционизма, работа не та. Леруа посмотрел на него и вместо того, чтобы повторить, сказал:

— Может быть, кофе-брейк? Мне нужно немного переварить информацию.

Юра наконец налил себе воды. Фельцман с Никифоровым отошли к окну и заговорили вполголоса. Он посмотрел на телефон — уже два часа дня, охуеть. Вроде бы обещали закончить до обеда. А он даже не брал ничего с собой.

— Кофе? — спросил Леруа, выросший вдруг за его левым плечом.  
— Меня штырить будет, — сказал Юра, повернувшись. Леруа успел расстегнуть пиджак и ослабить галстук. — В смысле, нет, спасибо.  
— Тогда чай. И печенье. Не упрямьтесь, Юрий. Вы работаете больше меня.

Юра, который втайне считал так же, ради приличия попытался возразить:

— По крайней мере, я не принимаю важных решений.  
— Все решения уже приняты. — Леруа протянул ему чашку, и Юра, забирая ее, коснулся его пальцев. — Теперь нас интересуют детали. Которые, конечно, не менее важны. Надеюсь, вы это понимаете.

Вот мудак. Юра поставил чашку на стол, но печенье все же съел. Не хватало еще умереть с голоду в такой прекрасной компании.

***

После перерыва Виктор Никифоров закусил удила. Он тыкал пальцами в бумаги и сыпал цифрами, аристократически бледнея. Фельцман уже почти не вмешивался, только слушал. Леруа развалился на стуле и отвечал томно и неспешно. По разговору Юра не слишком понимал, то ли он действительно хозяин положения, то ли хочет казаться таковым. За окном начало темнеть, и Юра изо всех сил втягивал живот, чтобы тот не урчал. А то вот еще. Собственная крошечная студия уже казалась ему раем на земле. И голова начинала кружиться. Виктор завел очередной витиеватый пассаж, и тут Фельцман внезапно прервал его, стукнув ладонью по столу:

— Достаточно, — сказал он. — Мы согласны на ваше последнее предложение. 

Юра с облегчением перевел. Виктор сжал лежащую на столе руку в кулак.

— Разумно, — ответил Леруа. — Тем более что я бы больше не уступил.

Все вы так говорите. А Фельцман, наверное, тоже живой человек и хочет просто пойти домой. К жене и деткам. Это Никифоров какая-то человекоподобная машина. Но Никифоров, поборов недовольство, вдруг расслабился, вскочил с места и воскликнул:

— Вы, должно быть, проголодались. Здесь неподалеку замечательный ресторан, я на всякий случай забронировал стол. Переводчик, наверное, больше не понадобится — Яков Николаевич у нас не знаток иностранных языков, но мы с вами ведь сумеем объясниться по-английски? К тому же, я немного говорю по-французски.

Будет уговаривать, подумал Юра, переводя. Без посредников. Наверное, они с Фельцманом так условились. Напоит его и заставит что-нибудь подписать. Хотя это какой-то привет из девяностых, сейчас так даже в России не делают. А вообще, кто знает? 

— О, я бы предпочел, чтобы Юрий остался с нами, — сказал Леруа, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Вдруг мы не поймем друг друга. 

Никифоров то ли улыбнулся, то ли скривился. Юра вздохнул. Ну, он предполагал, что это может случится. Хотя бы дадут поесть — во всем надо видеть светлую сторону.

***

Поесть ему дали — и очень неплохо. Юра, не евший с утра, старался особенно не налегать. В офисе Фельцмана Леруа, воспользовавшись тем, что Никифоров поднялся к себе в кабинет, шепнул ему:

— Он продолжит меня уговаривать. Мои финансовые условия ему кажутся не слишком выгодными.  
— Он вас хочет напоить, — не удержался Юра. Не то чтобы Леруа был ему симпатичен, но он все-таки ратовал за справедливость. — Чтобы вы им уступили.  
— Возможно. — Леруа вдруг озорно улыбнулся и легко толкнул его в плечо. — Не волнуйтесь, Юрий, я умею пить. А если что, перейду на французский, включайтесь. За сверхурочную работу, конечно, заплачу.

Юра почему-то отмахнулся, хотя это было чрезвычайно непрофессионально. Рабочий день закончился — он был вправе требовать от Леруа оплаты по двойному тарифу. Ладно, в конце концов, это забота Милы, а Леруа вроде бы не жмот. 

Леруа пил. От водки твердо отказался, но вино принял на ура. Виктор по-английски заговорил про его сестру и ее победы, сыпал лестью, не мелочась. Леруа со всем вежливо соглашался и как будто не пьянел. Юра позволил себе налить, но пил предусмотрительно воду. Еще тащить потом этого лося в отель. Стоп, что? Вот это точно не его работа. Юра все-таки прикинул — нет, один он это не дотащит. Леруа, будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, повернул голову и подобрал уголок рта в той самой кривоватой ухмылке, которой одарил его при встрече.

— И все-таки где прекрасная Изабелла? — спросил Виктор. — Это ведь она переводила вам, когда мы встречались на Олимпиаде?  
— Не смогла приехать, — ответил Леруа и поднес бокал к губам. Юра немедленно вернулся к паштету. Телефон в его кармане завибрировал. Мила спрашивала, все ли в порядке. «Я с ними на ужине, — ответил ей Юра. — Требуй с него бабла за это. Он сказал, что заплатит.»

Виктор наконец перешел от любезностей к делам. Леруа вежливо обещал над всем подумать, а потом связаться с Фельцманом. Виктор заходил с другой стороны, и Леруа, положив ладонь ему на плечо, проникновенно рассказывал, что он все понимает, но ему нужно время на раздумья, он не привык действовать так быстро. Виктор уверял, что золотую рыбку надо сразу же хватать за хвост. В этот момент Леруа покосился на Юру, и Юра поспешно проглотил кусок лосося. 

— Виктор, вы, кажется, пьяны, — сказал Леруа, отводя взгляд.  
— Да что ж с тобой делать, — пробормотал Виктор по-русски. Юра мстительно перевел, но Леруа не отреагировал. Официант подлил вина в Юрин даже не ополовиненный бокал. 

***

Когда они покидали ресторан, время приближалось к десяти. Так ничего и не добившийся Никифоров оставил их, поклонившись по-японски — сложив руки ладонь к ладони на уровне груди. 

— Влияние востока в России все-таки ощущается, — заметил Леруа.  
— Да не особенно, — отозвался Юра. — Это Никифоровы личные закидоны. Небось, еще йогой занимается и медитирует.  
— Должно быть. Мой водитель вас отвезет домой. Только сначала заедем ко мне в отель, это недалеко.  
— Не надо. — Юра поежился от холодного ветра. — Метро еще работает.  
— Я вас прошу, — сказал Леруа. — Я буду волноваться.

Да еб твою мать. Юра дернул плечом. Гладкий черный автомобиль остановился прямо перед рестораном. Леруа открыл ему дверцу. Заднюю. Ну, что же. Юра забрался в машину. Леруа обошел и сел с другой стороны, устраиваясь, задел его плечом. Юра отодвинулся к окну.

— Спасибо, — произнес Леруа, когда они тронулись. — Вы мне очень помогли.   
— Не за что, — отозвался Юра. — В смысле, это моя работа. Да и вы с Никифоровым нормально справились без меня.  
— Для меня главное — договориться с Фельцманом. Все окончательные решения за ним. Так что все-таки спасибо.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, и Юра даже начал немного засыпать, когда Леруа вдруг сказал:

— Изабелла… Моя невеста. Она должна была приехать со мной, она знает русский. Но мы расстались всего пару дней назад. Поэтому я так срочно искал переводчика. И очень рад, что нашел.  
— Ага, — сонно отозвался Юра. — То есть сочувствую. 

В груди что-то екнуло, то тут же завяло. Ну и что. Раз была невеста, значит, будет другая невеста. Или та же самая. Помирятся, небось не в первый раз.

— Хотите со мной выпить? — спросил Леруа. Юра бросил взгляд в окно и понял, что автомобиль стоит у входа в отель.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Мне домой надо.  
— Как скажете, — спокойно отозвался Леруа. Юра обернулся, и он наклонил голову, ухмыляясь одним уголком губы.

*** 

— А за это, — Юра потряс бокал, заставляя янтарную жидкость плескаться о стенки, — вы мне тоже заплатите?  
— Заплачу, но вам придется поработать, хотя бы условно. Бармен, сделайте еще виски!

Юра прыснул и перевел. Бармен посмотрел на него укоризненно, но виски налил, хотя третий бокал тут был явно лишним. 

— За удачу, — произнес Леруа, звякнув стеклом о стекло. Юра глотнул и сказал:  
— Она к вам вернется.  
— Удача? Она вроде меня пока и не покидала.  
— Нет. — Юра смутился. — Я имел в виду вашу невесту.  
— Сомневаюсь. — Леруа снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на стол так, что его бицепсы стали заметны через ткань. Спортсмен, ага. — Это была моя инициатива. Она мне изменяла. Но я ее не виню, честно говоря, это был просто предлог. Наша помолвка длилась не один год.  
— Ну, это не повод, — осторожно прокомментировал Юра. — В смысле, изменять.  
— Ничуть, — согласился Леруа. — Я сам виноват. Я долго не мог примириться с собой, а она страдала, пыталась мне помочь, но не выдержала. Никто бы не выдержал.  
— Так вы будете работать с Фельцманом? — неловко перескочил на другую тему Юра.  
— Да, практически наверняка. — Леруа опрокинул бокал. — Даже, наверное, и впрямь пойду на кое-какие уступки, о которых просил Никифоров. Пусть считают меня восторженным дурачком, потом это сыграет мне на руку.  
— М-м. — Юра тоже допил виски и поставил бокал на стол. Если Леруа попросит его подняться наверх, он не откажется. Явно ведь намекает. Долго не мог примириться с собой, я ебал. Нет, он не откажется — а утром уйдет и обо всем забудет. А если этот Леруа приедет опять переговариваться с Фельцманом, сошлется на другие заказы.   
— Не одобряете моих деловых практик?  
— Мне все равно, — честно ответил Юра. — То есть, мое мнение тут вообще не релевантно. Я всего лишь переводчик.  
— Да. — Леруа вдруг уперся ладонями в подлокотники и поднялся, перехватывая левой рукой пиджак. Юра поспешно встал вслед за ним. — Мой водитель вас отвезет, просто скажите ему адрес.

Мудак, мудак, мудак, думал Юра под стук колес, сидя в вагоне метро. Теперь, когда все сорвалось, он мог признаваться самому себе в том, чего так хотелось: чтобы смуглые руки расстегнули на нем рубашку, чтобы ухмыляющиеся губы накрыли его рот, чтобы мощные бедра прижали его тело к мягкому гостиничному матрасу. Какая разница, что он недавно расстался с бабой, это ведь только на одну ночь. Ничего, ничего не значит. Ублюдок, святоша. Он ведь хотел, Юра мог в этом поклясться, — но что-то его остановило. Что-то, что он сказал? Деловая этика? Воспоминания о невесте? 

Вернувшись домой, он поискал фотки Изабеллы Янг и бросил ноутбук на пол. Все равно отдавать в ремонт, теперь у него будут на это деньги, аллилуйя. Изабелла Янг оказалась худенькой, белокожей и темноволосой. Он подумал было позвонить кому-нибудь из бывших любовников, но в итоге ограничился тем, что закрыл глаза и представлял себе широкие плечи, рельефные бицепсы, смуглое лицо, осиянное кривой ухмылкой. Хотя пора бы перестать жить фантазиями, Плисецкий. 

Когда он заснул, сны ему не снились.

***

Юра не сразу понял, от чего проснулся. В маленькой студии было темно. Серо-белым пятном поблескивал в углу холодильник. Прихожая терялась во мгле. Телефон — конечно, как он не догадался — вибрировал на тумбочке. Естественно, Мила, кто еще может звонить в такую рань? Он нажал «ответить», откинулся на подушку и буркнул в трубку:

— Ну?  
— Не спишь? — щебетнула Мила. — Угадай, кто тебя хочет?  
— Леруа.  
— С тобой не интересно.  
— Во сколько?  
— В десять, как обычно. Слушай, почему он всегда звонит в самый последний момент?  
— Это личная шутка. Ты не поймешь.  
— Ну еще бы. Дай ему свой номер, чтобы он звонил тебе напрямую, а? Я, между прочим, тоже по утрам сплю.  
— Может, дам, — сказал Юра. — Посмотрим.  
— Чего ты кокетничаешь? Чувак явно жаждет тебя поиметь.  
— Мила, заткнись, — пробормотал Юра. Мила захохотала и бросила трубку. Юра вздохнул и полез читать про клюшки. Про коньки он уже, разумеется, все знал.


End file.
